una historia de amor
by dan s23
Summary: el frio shun se va de viaje con los peleadores y por supuesto alice que pasara se enamoraran y shun descubrira algunas verdades
1. el comienso

El joven kasami corría ágilmente por la acera sin miedo a chocar con algo o con alguien y para su desgracia fue así el joven choco con nada mas ni nada menos su amigo dan que iba acompañado por runo y marucho.

Diablos me encontraron –pensó shun

-Shun amigo donde estabas te estábamos buscando le dijo dan

-Si no lo sabia -dijo shun con tono de sarcasmo

-Ven en mi casa estamos asiendo una fiesta, anda allí estarán todos -dijo marucho

Shun lo pensó por un momento y dijo:

-Y quienes estarán allí -dijo un poco más convencido de la idea.

-Después de todo estoy un poco agobiado además mi vida se esta volviendo un monótona con su entrenamiento pensó shun.

-Bueno está julie, Billy, joe, chan también están ace mira y baron que vinieron de vestroia y jake ren y fabia.

-Y Alice que vino de Moscú no se te olvide dan dijo runo.

-Shun cuando oyó la palabra alice en la oración no lo pensó dos veces para aceptar.

_- _Muy bien vamos dijo el joven.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la casa de marucho al entrar a shun le pareció un poco raro ya que no había ningún rastro de una fiesta y si estaba julie en esta de seguro tendría el estéreo a todo volumen .

-Dan donde esta la fiesta -dijo shun

-No tonto la fiesta es en la casa de veraneo de marucho le -dijo dan

-Que dan eres un idiota por que me lo dijiste antes no se tu pero yo estoy muy ocupado si lo supiera no estaría aquí dijo shun ya enfadado

-Tranquilo amigo además que tan ocupado puede estar un joven de quince años y para tu información tan solo vamos a estar una noche y un día que tato puedes hacer en un día por que no creo que en la noche agás mucho le -dijo dan

-Shun se tranquilizo un poco y dijo: muy bien dan iré pero espero que solo sea una noche y un día entendido.

-Fuerte y claro señor dijo dan en forma de broma.

Al entrar en el hangar allí estaba el avión era impresionante pero lo que a shun le pareció sorprendente era que allí estaba alice y estaba mas hermosa que siempre.

Pero que estoy pensando alice es mi amiga pensó. Pero eso no significa que ella no sea hermosa después de este ataque hormonal shun sacudió su cabeza y se fue al avión después de todo ya tendría tiempo para divagar en estas conversaciones mentales con si mismo. hay dijo shun resignado esto suena ridículo esta para dan. Y dicho esto se fue para el avión.

**EN EL COMEDOR DEL AVION **

-Vamos runo trae la comida ya son las 7 dela noche y no he comido nada tengo hambre -dijo dan quien ya estaba desesperado.

Runo se le acerco con el plato de comida y se lo puso en la mesa muy delicadamente y dijo ya te traigo el jugo.

-Baya dan te fue bien -dijo marucho.

-Es cierto maestro dan creí que la runo te iba a golpear -dijo baron.

-Creíste mal dijo runo no le voy a pegar le voy a hacer esto y dijo esto le arrojo un jugo en la cabeza de dan.

Cuando dan le reclamo a runo del por que el jugo había terminado en su cabeza ella le dio un coscorrón en su cabeza lo cual genero una pelea entre estos dos.

Como siempre estos dos dañan un momento de tranquilidad pensó shun mientras se retiraba del comedor hacia la habitación que le había dado marucho para que pasara la noche ya que el viaje se había tardado por lo tendrán que pasar la noche en el avión mientras llegaban a la casa de verano de marucho de repente oyó un tock tock que lo despertó hay dijo shun estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente en su puerta así que fue a abrir pero para su sorpresa era alice.

-Shun me -dijo alice. Se que no cenaste por la pelea de dan y runo.

-Oye alice que hora es -dijo shun.

-Bueno son las 10:42 de la noche por que.

-Gracias dijo shun.

-Y por que pregunto alice un poco confundida.

Pues mira la hora que es y tu estas aquí con un plato de comida tan solo por que yo no comí eso solo lo hacen los grandes amigos es este caso mi mejor amiga –dijo shun.

De nada -dijo alice un poco sonrojada.

Alice quieres pasar -dijo shun.

Gracias dicho esto alice entro al cuarto de shun.

Shun y alice estuvieron hablando por mucho tiempo pero pararon de hablar cuando se dieron cuenta de que hora eran la 1:00 de la mañana ni shun ni alice en especial alice ella creía que shun no crearía una conversación que durara mas de 5 minutos pero se equivoco hablaron por mas de 2 horas.

Shun creo que me iré a mi cuarto -dijo alice.

Esta bien… alice si quieres te acompaño a tu cuarto –dijo shun.

Gracias –dijo alice me encantaría.

Shun y alice caminaron por un momento y al llegar al cuarto de alice shun se iba a ir pero se percato que alice no podía abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

Alice esta todo bien -dijo shun.

No shun la puerta de mi habitación tiene llave y no la puedo abrir –dijo alice.

Que problema -dijo shun.

Alice se que esto suena extraño pero si quieres puedes dormir en mi cuarto.

Gracias shun –dijo alice sonrojada.

Al llegar al cuarto de shun los dos jóvenes se dieron de una pequeña falla en el plan de shun solo hay una cama.

Tranquila alice yo dormiré en el sofá

Quee no shun es tú habitación y yo dormiré en el sofá –dijo alice pero antes de terminar de hablar shun ya estaba en el sofá.

Alice deberías dormir mañana será un día largo dijo shun y hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana y gracias shun dicho esto alice se fue a la cama a dormir.


	2. un casi feliz dia

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Me estoy preocupando un poco –dijo dan.

Y porque -dijo julie y baron quienes estaban caminando con dan.

Por quien mas por shun, que nos se despertado son las 9:57 casi las 10:00 de la mañana y shun no despierto tal ves le paso algo.

No se as paranoico además que le pudo a ver pasado estamos en un avión nadie pudo haber entrado en el a menos de nosotros además el tiene derecho a descansar –dijo julie.

Bueno eso aplica para cualquier persona menos para shun el es un ninja y los ninjas se despiertan muy temprano o acaso no has visto las películas de ninjas -dijo dan

Julie lo pensó por un momento hayyyyyyy chillo julie es cierto a shun le paso algo y dijo esto dan, julie y baron se dirigieron a la habitación de shun.

**EN LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION DE SHUN**

Dan gritaba y gritaba el nombre de shun en la puerta de su habitación y así duro por un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un shun totalmente furioso.

Que rajos estas haciendo gritando en la puerta de mi habitación -dijo shun casi gritándolo lo cual hiso que alice despertara.

Que pasa shun -dijo alice aun somnolienta.

Nada solo que el idiota de dan estaba gritando finalizo shun.

Haaaaaaaaa -dijo alice en forma de resignación por no haber podido dormir más.

Oye shun que ase alice en tu cuarto -dijo dan no mas bien lo grito.

Por otra parte fabia quien estaba caminando cerca de la habitación entre grito y grito pudo escuchar cuando dan dijo que alice paso la noche en el cuarto de shun fabia se entristeció y mucho pero se tranquilizo un poco con lo que shun dijo.

No ase nada le dije que podía dormir en mi cuarto por el suyo estaba cerrado aparentemente con llave cierto alice dijo shun.

Cierto -dijo alice ya totalmente despierta y un poco sonrojada.

Bueno dijeron los 3 no muy convencidos del todo.

Bueno vengan a comer dijo baron quien no entendía cual era el problema después de todo shun perdón el maestro shun solo le izo un favor a alice o a la maestra alice.

**EN EL COMEDOR**

Y es cierto que alice durmió en tu cuarto shun -dijo fabia.

Si -dijo shun en su habitual tono frio y neutral.

Pero no fue así para alice quien estaba totalmente roja

Queeee dijeron casi todos menos dan baron julie y Por supuesto fabia y alice quienes ya lo sabían.

Shun se paro y salió del avión que ya había aterrizado y que ya estaba en el hangar privado de marucho y dijo avión

-dijo creo que iré a entrenar un poco.

Muy bien vete dijo fabia un poco molesta aunque ninguno sabia porque menos ren que ya sabia porque y alice que ya sospechaba que sucedía.

Tal ves a esta chica le guste shun pensó alice.

**EN EL PUEBLO **

Shun corría rápidamente por la pueblo cuando choco con alice quien lo estaba buscando para contarle lo que sucedió cuando el se fue pero fueron arrinconados por 2 hombres tan vez eran ladrones.

Tengo que protegerte alice y sin más pensarlo shun se paro al frente de ella y el dijo:

Ustedes no son muy grandes como para combatir contra nosotros.

Los dos hombres se miraron y empezaron a reír.

Dijo esto shun golpeo a uno de ellos el otro ataco a shun al ver a su compañero en el piso cuando shun lo iba a esquivar recordó a atrás si el se quitaba tal ves alice saldrían herida por lo que se dejo golpear pero en ese momento shun salto y con sus dos manos cogió el cuello del hombre y utilizándolo como impulso le dio un rodillazo el cual lo noqueo al instante.

Gracias pero estas bien el te golpio –dijo alice.

De nada y yo estoy bien la pregunta es si tu estas bien-dijo shun.

Shun se toco su donde el hombre lo había golpeado y en su ceja tenia un poco de sangre.

Shun estas herido y por mi culpa -dijo alice.

Te llevaremos a la casa de marucho y hay te are una curación-dijo alice.

No alice si vamos a la casa con esa pequeña herida todos empezarían hacer preguntas tontas como que te paso o cosas por el estilo -dijo shun.

Bueno ven y dicho esto alice se le acerco y de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo con el cual le limpio la sangre de la ceja.

Gracias alice pero tú me buscabas para decirme algo que era –dijo shun.

Te estaba buscando para decirte que hubo un problema con el avión y que no partiremos hasta el jueves -dijo alice.

Queee no puede ser eso es como una semana -dijo shun muy enojado.

Lo siento dijo alice.

Que alice por que te estas disculpando no fue culpa tuya debería ser yo quien me disculpe con tigo ya que yo te grite y no debí hacerlo espero que me perdones -dijo shun un poco apenado por su actitud.

Claro dijo alice quien pensaba que shun se estaba portado de una manera especial o de una manera más carrillosa que con los demás.

Shun necesito que me acompañes para mostrarte donde esta la casa de veraneo de marucho -dijo alice.

Claro alice -dijo shun no muy convencido de parar en su entrenamiento pero no tenia otra opción ya que no sabia donde estaba la tal dichosa casa de marucho.

**EN LA CASA DE MARUCHO**

Shun y alice tan solo habían puesto un pie cuando dan y julie ya los estaban sofocando con preguntas bobas como donde estaban o porque estaban los dos juntos o como pasaban tanto tiempo juntos eran novios-dijo dan enfatizando la ultima frase.

Oye dan si un noviazgo se determina por que 2 personas pasan mucho tiempo tu y runo serian marido y mujer y dijo esto shun se fue.

Mientras que dan se quedo totalmente rojo e inmóvil.

Julie que estaba al lado de dan se echo a reír por un rato y al terminar de reír le dijo a dan y a alice que el sentido del humor de shun por fin había despertado desde el fondo muy fondo de su ser.

**EN LA NOCHE**

Muy bien -dijo marucho ya que en la casa no hay suficientes habitaciones tendremos que dormir de dos en una misma habitación así que como nos acomodamos.

Julie dijo que por que no dormíamos un hombre y una mujer en una habitación después de todo shun y alice ya demostraron que no es tan malo.

Cállate julie -dijo fabia eso no es gracioso.

Y por que dijo julie.

Cállense las dos lo ultimo que quiero es otra pelea como la de ayer.

Muy bien dijeron las dos al tiempo.

Dejemos que los que quieren dormir con alguien escoja y ya dijo chan.

Creo que es una muy buena idea dijo joe y Billy.

Muy bien dijeron los demás.

Después de elegir las parejas quedaron así:

Dan con runo.

Julie y Billy.

Chan y joe.

Ace y mira.

Marucho baron y jake quienes tuvieron que dormir los tres en la misma habitación por que la de estos era mas grande que la de los demás.

Alice y fabia.

Shun y ren.

Después de la elección todos se fueron a dormir aunque ciertas 4 personas no quedaron conformes con la elección.


End file.
